A liquid crystal panel is transported to a division section with a transporting belt in the conventional technology. For example, a glass panel of the G8.5 generation is transported with no more than six transporting belts. However, the tightness of each of the transporting belts and a drive shaft is different so the synchronization of each of the six transporting belts is not perfectly consistent during the manufacturing process. The glass substrate may become crooked in transportation, resulting in abnormality.